


Two Sofas, A Stack of Chairs, Not Enough Elbow Room, And A Good Time

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Conversations, Family Dinners, Furniture, Gen, Slice of Life, The Rogues As Family (The Flash)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Len and Digger make space for a family dinner.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Two Sofas, A Stack of Chairs, Not Enough Elbow Room, And A Good Time

"A'ight, you grab that end, I'll get this end." 

There was a grunt, closely followed by another, and the sofa wiggled back a handful of inches.

"Where d'you wan' it exactly?"

"Right back - back against the wall." 

The muffled scrape of wooden feet against worn carpet cheered on the sofa's dedicated movers in its course to the wall, which it hit with a small bump. 

Len and Digger, both their sleeves shoved up to their elbows, stepped back and inspected the space they had created. 

"Are we gonna have enough room?" Digger wondered aloud, eyes flitting from the sofa to its mismatched partner on the other side of the room, and the scorched and ring-marked coffee table between them.

"We'll make room," Len grunted. 

Digger cocked his head, idle smirk settling onto his tanned face. "What's gotten into you, eh?" he challenged. Len just jerked his thumb to the other side of the coffee table. The coffee table wasn't nearly as hefty as the sofa and could be easily lifted between the pair of them; it cheerfully wobbled from side to side as it was walked out into the hallway. "Not like you to get all domestic. What's brought this on?" 

"Here, just stick it on its end for now until we can find some place to shove it for the weekend. We can stick the TV up in Axel's room - it's a TV, he won't mind. Just gotta remember to tell him it's _our_ TV and not scrap to m--" 

"Len." Len frowned a frown so cold that the Aussie should've objected to being in the same house with it. He didn't; instead he just folded his arms and waited. Len glared. Digger raised his eyebrows and a pinky finger to pick his teeth with. "C'mon," Digger asked bluntly. "What's eatin' ya?" 

Len could've expected this kind of approach from Piper or maybe James, the latter adopting some simpering voice to mask him concern in theatrics, but definitely not from Digger. "Who says anything's eating me? Who says I just don't wanna eat some of Mick's cooking?"

"You know, I'd almost give you that," Digger admitted, "if you weren't bein' so weird and defensive, and so keen on sharing. C'mon, what is it?" 

"You're a right prat, you know that, Digger?"

Digger grinned. "Ain't wrong though, am I? I can tell - I'm a people person, me," 

Len hummed derisively. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his Combines sweatshirt. "Just-- You know," he said to sofa. "Haven't seen everyone in a while, not everyone together. Just wanted to have a get together. Sit down dinner with the fa--" He cleared his throat. "Y'know?" 

Digger nodded, and lightly bumped his shoulder against Len's. "Ain't gonna give you grief for that, mate. Trust me. I was just surprised by you looking like you wanted to play hostess. I was scared you were gonna make us shave and wear our Sunday best or something."

Len scoffed. "I want people to have a good time, not have a go at playing office party." 

Digger gestured between them with a grin. "And you're saying a Rogues get-together won't count as a work-do?" 

Len considered it. He frowned. "Oh, shut it." 

Digger was still sniggering as they started unfolding a plastic table. "How many people we got coming, anyway?"

"You, me, Mick," Len said as he slotted the table's legs into place. "Mark, Axel, Lisa, Roscoe - unfortunately--"

"Yeah, don't think you're ever gonna win at ditching y' sister's husband, mate," Digger grinned. "Although, you can't pretend you hate him that much - you were their best man, after all." 

"Hey, I was _Lisa's_ best man," Len warned, and Digger raised his hands in mock surrender. 

Digger reached under the table top and clipped the lock into place. "Axel's not exactly gonna take up much space. We can squeeze him between a couple of others or stick him on a sofa arm. Easy." 

"I wasn't done," Len said seriously. He pointed to another folded up table. "Roy's actually free and happy for a change so he's coming, Piper's coming along as well, so's James and Mindy and Billy - Owen, too, obviously, and - ah hell, Mark's little Josh--"

"How'd you get Mark's ankle-biter from my boy?" Digger chuckled. "Have you seen Owen lately? Strapping great thing he is." 

"Both one of ya's kids. Same difference." Len rubbed his scruffy chin, second table flat on the floor between them. "Did Piper say he was bringing his sister? Probably is, if Billy's coming. Oh, and Axel's little teleporter friend. Lashawn, that's her name. She's coming too." 

"Ain't she taller than him by a mile an' a half?" 

Len waved a hand. "Still young though."

Digger grimaced at the two sofas and the tables wedged between them. "We're not gonna have room, mate," Digger said. "Not for everyone."

"We'll make room," Len said seriously. "We'll grab some more chairs. Hell, if we have to set up a kids table with the one in the hall, I don't care. We're getting everyone in." 

"No chance, we're not putting a buncha teenagers between us and the kitchen, the food'll never make it to us!" 

"It will if they don't wanna be on washup," Len grinned. The rattle of keys drew them out into the hall, and quickly ducking back into the lounge as Mick bustled past them, thick arms laden with bulging shopping bags. 

"Blimey," Digger cackled, watching Mick waddle into the kitchen. "Got so much food you'd think the Flash was gonna show up."

"Better hope he doesn't, we'll only have enough for him," Mick called back, and unloading his cargo onto the kitchen countertops and instantly halving in breadth. "We gonna have enough space?" 

"We will," Len said firmly. He turned just in time to see Digger drop onto the sofa they'd moved and instinctively kick his legs up to stick his feet on the coffee table-- that was no longer there. He grinned. "We will."


End file.
